


Toothless Does Not Approve

by HicSuntDracones



Series: Toothless Does Not Approve [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Toothless POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HicSuntDracones/pseuds/HicSuntDracones
Summary: Everything was fine in Toothless's world. He had his boy, he was Alpha, they flew together often, and things were perfect. Then a midnight collision with a certain frost spirit turns the world upside down. Suddenly Hiccup is insisting they spend more time with this...Ice Demon, and a dragon knows what that means to human-creatures. He will not stand for this!





	Toothless Does Not Approve

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a funny little idea I wrote up ages ago and then promptly forgot about. I was deep into Hijack at the time, and I really loved the idea of Toothless just hating Jack, because it's hilarious. So when I found this old thing in my drafts folder, i thought I would share the humor with you, and give you some protective Toothless while I'm at it, because who doesn't love that?  
Also, this was written before HTTYD 3 came out, so ignore all of that.

They're flying over the North Sea, just him and his boy, returning from the Sea Shocker nesting grounds. The air is cold and the sea is dark, speckled with icebergs. Perfect night for flying. He tells Hiccup so, making a happy sort of growl deep in his throat. His boy responds in kind, his command of the greenblood's tongue improving. Things are good.

Then he crashes into something and all he can think is  _ COLD COLD COLD. _

He's falling, and his boy is shouting, and he's very annoyed by the time he manages to spread his wings only a few wingspans away from the dark water. He snorts, checking his boy for any hurts. But his boy is not looking at him. He's looking at the sky above, no, not the sky, at a boy. A blue and white boy of ice and wind and-wait. He's heard of this one. Winterspirit. Loner. Prankster. Troublemaker. He growls to Hiccup. They are leaving now. They are not talking to this boy. 

_ "Come on bud, we ran into him, we should at least apologize." _

_ "WHAT?! He ran into us!" _

_ "Manners." _

Toothless grumbles and flies towards the boy. 

_ "Sorry about that." _ Hiccup growls, and the ice demon looks frightened. 

He smacks his boy with an ear,  _ "Speak human." _

_"Right._ Ummm.. Sorry about that. We didn't see you. You're okay, right?"

"Ummm..."The ice boy seems  _ very _ intelligent. "Yeah, yeah. It’s actually my fault. I didn’t think you would be able to see me. Thought you were human.”

“Well, I am, mostly. Ignore the scales.”

“They’re pretty cool. I’m assuming you’re some kind of dragon spirit?”

“More like The Dragon Spirit. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Spirit of Dragons, Beasts and all Things Wild.”

“Jack Frost, Windrider, Spirit of Winter.”

Toothless growls, isn’t Hiccup going to mention the Alpha of the dragons? 

“ _ Relax bud, I was getting there.  _ This is Toothless, Alpha of the Dragons.”

“Your majesty.” The boy bows midair with a smirk on his face. That is a sarcastic look! He is being sarcastic to the Alpha!

Hiccup ignores the slight to their honor.

“What are you guys saying?”

“Oh, that’s Dragonese. Dragons don’t really have the vocal chords for human languages, but I can imitate their language pretty well.”

“ _ You’re passable. _ ”

“ _ Thank you. _ ” His boy says with the smuggest little grin. They should leave now. They’ve apologized, now they should get away from the ice demon before someone gets frozen again. He’s so busy planning out the rest of their flight, hopefully free of icy distractions, that he doesn’t realize the two spirits are still talking.

“Sure.” Wait, Hiccup, what did you just agree to? “There’s a sea stack a little to the east we can set down on, follow us.” 

NO!

_ “Hiccup, we are leaving now, get away from the ice demon.” _

_ “Stop it, he doesn’t seem so bad.” _ That’s what he thinks. Does Hiccup not remember the old Alpha, the second one? Ice is bad. His tail had been frozen for weeks after that. This was a bad idea. Couldn’t they do something safe? Like skydiving? 

Apparently not. They set down on the sea stack and Hiccup jumps off him, patting his head before walking away. And now he’s sitting next to the icicle. No no no no no! His boy has already lost one leg to fire, did he want to lose the other to ice? He marches over, fully intending to separate his boy from the troublemaker, but then Hiccup shoots him a  _ look. _ That is not a good look. That look reminds him of awful things like fire and flightlessness and no fish. He snorts, then sits behind Hiccup, eyeing the ice demon hungrily. He won’t eat him yet, but there is no way in Vanaheim he’s not going to watch the two. He’s watching very closely, growling at the ice demon, who shuffles uncomfortably. This ice demon would learn to fear the Alpha, offspring of Lightning and Death Itself! No one will hurt his boy on his watch.

🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄

What is the point of being Alpha if no one listens to him? Well, he doesn’t need everyone to listen to him, just his Hiccup, because he has no sense. Against the dragon’s will, Hiccup has been spending a lot of time with the icicle lately, carefully supervised of course, but still not a good idea. There have been many flights, many long conversations that Toothless had to keep his guard up during despite the fact that they were about very boring things. Who cared how snowflakes were made?

And now they were in a forest clearing, just outside a small town where he could have sworn a few children saw the spirit trio, sort-of-skating on a frozen pond. The icicle hasn’t tried anything yet, but that doesn’t mean anything.

Toothless groans. Surveillance is boring. The icicle doesn’t even have the courtesy to ride a dragon Toothless can play-no, Alpha’s don’t play- _ associate _ with. But he can’t let his guard down for one moment ...But there’s a river right over there, full of fish……..and Hiccup has his sword…...Hiccup can take care of himself for a few minutes, he decides. 

He’s barely put his head in the water when he hears a shout. He snaps his head up and races back to where he left his boy with that ice demon. Hiccup couldn’t be left alone for five minutes, how could he forget, Hiccup still had scars from the last time he’d been left alone…...He’s going to kill that demon, rip him limb from limb for hurting his boy….he skids to a stop as he enters the clearing. 

Hiccup’s head is covered in snow, and the icicle is laughing. Now Hiccup’s shaking it off and throwing some snow right back at the demon, and ...they're having a snowball fight. He grunts, marching into the middle of their battle with every intention of grabbing Hiccup and getting him far away from here-FWOOSH _ ! _

A snowball hits him in the face. Hiccup is laughing and the icicle is standing there slack-jawed. The demon looks terrified, as he should be. He eyes the icicle up, baring his teeth and growling. The icicle runs. There’s nothing to do but chase him.

“Toothless!” Sorry brother, can’t hear you!

The icicle takes flight, but he’s right on his tail, leaping from tree to tree in pursuit. 

“He didn’t mean to, you big drama king! Stop chasing him!”

“Yeah,” the icicle pants from up ahead. “I was aiming for Hic!” Like that makes it any better. “It was an accident!” The icicle slows down as he speaks, thinking he can reason with the Alpha. That’s a mistake. 

Toothless leaps forward, pinning the demon underneath his claws. He growls in victory. Hiccup’s still yelling at him, but maybe now he’ll see that they shouldn’t hang out with this weakling. He’s never caught Merida after all. He preens himself, giving a toothless smile to his boy, and then the world goes white.

He falls backwards as a huge cloud of snow hits him underneath the chin, spawned from the ice demon’s hands. Hiccup goes over to the demon, asking if he’s alright. What about your dragon-brother, Hiccup? Toothless is much more important than the icicle! He hrumps, and the snow falls off him in droves. He sneezes. Again. And again. And again. Now Hiccup and the icicle are laughing at him.  _ MMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmm. _ He growls, falling back to lick his wounds, er, snow. He still doesn’t like the icicle, but at least he can defend himself. Didn’t hurt Hiccup either. He’s still watching them, but maybe a quick break here and there would be okay ...He sneezes again.

🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄

This is a bad idea. A terrible idea. They should not be doing this, he will not allow it, he is the Alpha Hiccup!

“ _ Yeah, and I’m the Spirit of Dragons. Equals bud, remember?” _

_ “But ...but…” _

_ “It’ll be fine! He showed us his home, it’s only fair we show him ours.” _

But this was the Sanctuary! He slams his claws down and shakes his head. He will not stand for this, NO, he is the Alpha, he will protect his family, his Sanctuary, from that ice demon, that icicle, he will, no one is getting past him…..

“Okay, right this way, keep ‘em closed, there’s a rock!”

“Ow.” Toothless rolls his eyes.

“Sorry, almost there...okay, now, open!” 

The icicle gasps. The Sanctuary _ is _ pretty amazing. He’d decided to have it remain the home of the Alpha when he’d stepped up. It was close to Berk(or what remained of it after so long), was big enough to fit thousands of dragons, and it made Hiccup smile. A win win win. Until Hiccup decided to invite the icicle.

Toothless watches from his perch as the two of them walk around, stopping practically every few feet to say hello to a dragon. He supposed that inviting the icicle wasn’t as much of a crisis as it would have been, but he still didn’t like it. The two look up to his perch and wave. Then the icicle does something surprising: he bows.

“Good morning Alpha. Thank you for letting me see your mighty home. You are a great protector indeed.”

Hiccup whispers to the icicle, “You know you don’t have to do that.”

Oh yes he does. He’s being respectful to the Alpha, as he should. Said Alpha nods regally, accepting the compliment and watching as they pass by. There may be hope for the icicle yet.

Hiccup leads the icicle over to the Typhoomerang nests, greeting Torch with a bright smile. Dragons are ancient creatures; even though it has been many years since they found Torch as a hatchling, he has needed no Alpha title or spirit-granted immortality to stay alive. He’s still young too, bouncing over like a drake when he sees Hiccup. The Alpha scoffs. How immature.

Hiccup holds out his hand, and Torch presses his forehead into the open palm. His boy smiles brightly as the two press their heads together. He watches fondly. The icicle does the same-WAIT. 

He knows that look. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! That look is not allowed. No one is allowed to look at Hiccup that way, much less the ice demon! No, he had to stop this now. He knew where that look led. That look led to three little words, then eventually two, then tears and tears and hurt for his boy. He was not letting this happen. Not again.

Hiccup pulls away from Torch, smiling at the icicle-No! Don’t encourage him!-and he watches as the demon made of ice melts. This was Not Good.

🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄

They fly through the night sky, only the stars and moon lighting their way. It’s beautiful, as if they’ve flown away from the earth all together, becoming one of the stars. 

Toothless is not appreciating it. The demon is with them, looking at Hiccup oh-so-adoringly. He wants to retch. Preferably on the demon. The two seem happy enough though, racing through the sky. He’s doing his best to beat the demon, he can do that at least, and Hiccup leans far over his neck as they pull ahead. 

“Try and keep up Snowflake!” Hiccup calls.

“You’re in for it now Dragon Boy!” Hiccup only laughs in response. That is one of the very few benefits of having the demon around, he thinks. Hiccup laughs a lot more when they’re together. His boy is practically a greenblood, but he’s still human and needs other humans. He just wishes it didn’t have to be this icy excuse for a human. 

The sky brightens suddenly, the Northern Lights. They’re flying right through them. And then he sees it. Hiccup, his Hiccup, is looking at the ice demon. The icicle is lit up by the Northern Lights, hundreds of colors playing across his skin. And Hiccup is looking at him in that way, the way that only means trouble. No no no no no. He will not watch this. He shakes his head and growls in the way that means ‘get ready’.

“ _ Toothless?” _ He rockets up into the sky, impossibly high as Hiccup whispers to him. “ _ Wanna show him what we can do, bud?” _ Everything is about the icicle now, isn’t it? Still, he’s not going to turn down a free fall. So he chirps in agreement and banks to the side, spinning in tighter and tighter circles as Hiccup adjusts his tail, and then they shoot up……

And everything stops. They’re suspended in space, staring up at the stars, and then they’re falling, faster and faster through the endless sky. Hiccup comes off the saddle, and they rotate around each other, smiling like lunatics before moving apart to glide through the night. 

But as he watches, the demon approaches Hiccup, and they’re flying around each other, swirling through the sky and looking at each other like that-NO NO NO NO. They’re holding hands and looking at each other and moving closer…..

NO! He glides over as fast as he can, scooping up Hiccup and separating him from the demon. None of that will happen on his watch, thank you very much.

🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄

Later that night, they’ve finally left the icicle behind and are settling down to sleep when Hiccup broaches the subject.

_ “Hey, Toothless?”  _ He raises his head, scared as to where this is going.  _ “I don’t know if you noticed bud, but you know how we’ve been hanging around Jack a lot lately?” _ He swats the boy. Yes he’s noticed, it’s not like he’s some Terrible Terror, oblivious to everything except fish.

“ _ Okay, okay, I get it, you noticed. It’s just,”  _ Hiccup sighs. “ _ I really like Jack. Like really really like him. I think,” _ No, don’t say it, don’t say it. “ _ I think I might be falling in love with him.” _

And now it’s out. No no no no noooooo. That boy cannot be his Hiccup’s mate. He can’t. He sees the way they look at each other, the last time Hiccup looked at somebody like that was Astrid. He hadn’t liked her either, but she ended up being acceptable. Always smelled a bit too much like chicken, but acceptable. But now Hiccup was looking at the ice demon that way, and he’d just said something very dangerous, something that would only get him hurt, and that was Not Allowed. The demon was trouble and would only hurt his boy-

“ _ Bud?”  _ Toothless grunts. “ _ I was asking what you thought about this whole thing.”  _ He covers his head with a wing. “ _ You’re real helpful, you know that?”  _ Yes, yes he is. “ _ Never mind, I’ll figure it out myself.”  _ Good, it had taken him ages to get together with Astrid, and that was with Toothless’ magnificent help. Maybe this time it would take so long that his boy would forget about the icicle completely. He could only hope. 

🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄🔥❄

Hope wasn’t doing much. Hiccup had the brilliant idea to invite the icicle on a flight. A flight on Toothless. He is not going to help with this. He wants the demon out of their lives as quickly as possible, not for him to stick around forever like Hiccup seems to want. So he has a simple plan: he’ll smile, nod, and agree to this idiotic, idiotic plan, then leave. Fly away without them, come back later. No flight, no romance, no anything. It’s an excellent plan in his opinion. Besides, the sooner he breaks them up, the sooner Hiccup will stop this whining. 

“ _ Why am I so nervous bud?” _

“ _ Because you’re an idiot.” _

Hiccup isn’t even listening. “ _ It’s just Jack, just my friend Jack…...who I might be in love with.”  _ Hiccup groans.  _ “Any advice?” _ Toothless shrugs. He is not supporting this. “ _ Thanks.” _ Hiccup says dryly. You’re very welcome brother dear. You’ll thank me later.

They touch down outside Burgess, next to the demon’s pond. The icicle’s home is nowhere near as impressive as the Sanctuary. Really, Hiccup, you could have some standards. 

“Hiccup!” The demon shouts the second he sees them, flying over to wrap Hiccup in a hug, a hug that goes on for far too long in Toothless’ opinion. He shakes his wings out, and the two separate hurriedly, blushing. He can’t wait until this is all over. 

“So….you ready for a ride?” 

“Definitely, thanks for inviting me! Thank you too Toothless.” What a scale-kisser. Now his plan goes into motion. 

“Just climb on behind-” Hiccup doesn’t finish his sentence as Toothless dumps him into the snow before running away to hide out of sight. He places himself behind a large boulder, close enough so he can hear them without being seen. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, you have no idea how many times he’s done that.”

“What was that about?”  
“I don’t know honestly, he’s been kinda grumpy lately. I don’t think we’ll be going on that flight though.”

“It’s fine, just hanging out with you is really nice.”

“Oh.” There’s silence, and Toothless can’t see a thing. He wonders how long it’ll take before the icicle gets bored and flies off and he’ll get his boy back.

“We could still fly, you know.”

“How? If you haven’t noticed, my dragon’s gone on strike and I don’t have one of those handy-dandy staffs.”

“No, but you can share mine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, just grab on, and grab my...grab my….”

“Grab your hand?”

“Yeah….”

“Okay, so we got the stick, we’re…..we’re holding hands, now what?”

“Now I ask for a little help. HEY WIND! This is my-my….my friend Hiccup. Do you mind giving him a lift too?” Toothless hears a gasp from Hiccup. 

“Thanks Wind!”

“This is so weird, there’s nothing holding me up!”

“Sure there is! It’s Wind!”

“But I can’t see it!”

“Can you feel it?”

“Kinda…”

“Then it’s there!”

“That ...actually makes a lot of sense.”

“I keep telling you I’m a genius!”

“That’s still up for debate.”

“Oh, you wound me so!”

“Woah!”

“Oh, you okay?”

“Yeah, just, moving is weird like this.”

“I can see why you let Toothless do all the work, you aren’t very graceful.”

“I just wish I had something under me.”

“Like this?”

There’s silence for a very long time. Toothless dares a quick peek from his hiding place. They’re floating mid-air, the icicle holding Hiccup by the torso. They’re just staring at each other. He ducks back down again before they can see him. 

They're not saying anything. He can't hear them move. Then Toothless realizes his mistake. He left them alone. HE LEFT THEM ALONE. He's not there to stop things from happening-he shoots up and darts back towards the pond, only to stop and trip over himself just before he breaks out of the tree cover.

It's too late. He's failed. Hiccup and the icicle are kissing, wrapped around each other high above the ground. They kiss for a very long time, and he has to look away.

Toothless looks back as he hears laughter. They've broken apart, smiling brightly and laughing. He curses his bad luck, he can't break them up now! (He's not going to admit, however, that he's just a smidge glad that Hiccup has found someone that makes him happy. His boy will just get hurt in the end. He doesn't interrupt them though.)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Part One of my exploration into this particular AU. The following parts are only half-written, so there is no telling when I'll post those, but keep an eye out just in case.  
As always, I'm on Tumblr @hairasuntouchedaspartoftheamazon


End file.
